A Snake a Lion and a Rose
by IsabellaVolturiWhitlock
Summary: Hermione leaves Ron for cheating taking their daughter and moving to Hogwarts for her new teaching position where she befriends her former teacher and our favorite Snake will it turn into more or end in tragedy for all involved?
1. Chapter 1

She didn't think she'd be back let alone divorced and with a kid his kid. Hermione should have realized that Ron was going to do this it happened when they were here at school together so it was bound to happen later on after the war and after they married. She was spending too much time not doing what he wanted, instead she spent her time looking for a career and going to school living under the strains of an apprenticeship while taking care of the one child they had together. He wanted a stay at home wife and mother like Molly and that wasn't Hermione's dream but her wants weren't important to him only his. Well he was getting what he wanted now he used Lavender to get back at her just like he'd done back in fifth year so she took Rose filed for divorce and left him. Now she was back to take over for McGonagall who was taking on her full duties as Headmistress this year.

Granted she wasn't looking forward to working on a professional level with the man whose life she saved at the end of the war and who had done nothing but treat he like she was a snotty brainy little twat for all of the years she went to school but it was better than living with Ronald anymore. Severus Snape may be a complete and total asshole but he at least had modesty and a touch of sensibility unlike her ex-husband and they'd only have to see each other at meal times and during patrol at night other than that no interaction was needed.

"Ah Miss Granger welcome back we're glad you decided to take the position your husband had informed me that you wouldn't be able to do so with Rose and everything." Minerva said as she met Hermione in the entrance hall, it was two weeks before the students were due to arrive at the school.

"Ex Minerva my ex-husband and Rose is not a concern in the equation she's here with me as you can see." Hermione replied in a soft vice with a firm tone, the way the professor in front of her used to do when correcting or disciplining her students in class.

Minerva looked flabbergasted at the news as far as she had known the duo were still happily married, especially when she had talked to Ronald three weeks ago, apparently a lot could happen in three weeks. Then it was strange that Ron would say that Hermione couldn't take the position that she was apprenticing under with her because of little Rosie when the apprenticeship didn't get in the way. "You and Mister Weasley split up?" Hermione just nodded. "Walk with me dear I'll show you to your new quarters, now explain to me what happened."

Hermione followed but wouldn't say a word as to what happened she was still so upset over what happened. "I'll tell you what happened Auntie Minnie, I may be young but I'm smart for my age and I'll be starting this year anyway." Rose piped up from next to her mom.

Minerva nodded to the small eleven year old girl so much like her mother it was uncanny. "Well you see daddy wanted mommy to stay at home rather than find work something she wanted to do, something like Grandma Molly is what he was looking for from mom, a lot of kids and a stay at home wife to care for them all while he was off working at the Ministry. And well you see I suppose he figured mum was defying his wishes apprenticing here with you and looking into a career no matter how close to home and it may or may not have miffed him a smidge. So to get back at mommy he cheated on her with Miss Lavender, I believe you know this has happened once before at this very school when they were both learning under your tutelage. This prompted a fight and in the aftermath mum filed for divorce, which surprisingly went rather smoothly, gained custody of me and accepted the job offer her which is something she wanted the most." Well articulated if Minerva had any opinion of how the young child said what she did, albeit in a rather know-it-all kind of way, just like her mother again. However what got her the most was the reason Hermione had left. If it were her she would have punched the sod in the groin told him he wasn't worth her bloody time and then left him.

"Well then I commend you for leaving him Hermione" she said stopping in front of a portrait of two lovers in a meadow having a picnic with a unicorn. "Seems rather inappropriate a portrait now, but it's the one your stuck with I'm sorry Hermione dear."

"It's alright Minerva, I suppose I'll see you at dinner travel took a while we did come by train and I'm a bit tired," Hermione said hugging her former teacher. Minerva merely nodded understanding what her student must be going through.

"Mommy I'm not tired can I just help you unpack and then go to the library?" Rose asked Hermione after McGonagall left them to their own devices.

Hermione looked at her daughter so much like her but with eyes as blue as her fathers, almost like harry with his parents. "It's alright dear you go ahead to the library I'm sure while I nap the house elves will take care of all the bags. Have fun sweetie but please don't bother any of the professors while you're about the castle." Rosie nodded before speeding out to the library.

Severus walked into the library to search for a new book to read, he'd read nearly all of the non fiction and most of the fiction and already gone through his own private library more than three times over so there was nothing to do but tote himself to the only other library he had unlimited access to. Walking by the restricted section he passed by the favorite table of his savior and the brains of the Golden trio only to find a bushy head of hair leaning over a book at that very table. "Miss Granger I wasn't aware that you were still working so hard on your apprenticeship of Minerva with your husband telling us that you would no sooner be looking for work in the area of your choice than facing another dementor."

The eyes that looked back up him belonged to a smaller and more childish face than that of his former student and instead of being the beautiful, he did not just think that, chocolate brown that he was expecting they were a vibrant Weasley blue, it was the offspring of his former student. Here in the Hogwarts library three weeks before she was even due to arrive at the school. Why, why was she here and where was her know-it-all mother, the lovely, he did not just think that, bane of his existence and the reason he still had one? "Oh you thought I was mama that happens to me a lot, no, no she's at the rooms sleeping she was rather tired after the trip. No I'm Rose, I can go get mama if you want but I rather think she needs the sleep what with the divorce and everything, oops, I do believe I've said too much, well if you'll excuse me professor." Rose grabbed her things and rushed off leaving the confused and slightly happy Snape in her wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It was odd enough when she married him that she didn't take his last name but now I hear that she's divorced him, what is she doing here and if there was a divorce which I don't find surprising but I do find hard to believe, why is the child here with her?" Severus said as he paced in front of the Headmistress in her office.

The headmistress sighed what worried her was why he was so interested in Miss Grangers life all of a sudden. "It's true Severus Hermione got a divorce from Mister Weasley, he was cheating on her. Miss Granger got custody of little Rosie and took the job that I offered her earlier this summer to take over for me when I finally took on my full Headmistress duties." She leaned back in her chair and looked over her shoulder at the portrait of her late husband not even pretending to sleep in his frame the twinkle shining twice as brightly in his eyes.

"I just don't understand, I mean I understand why she left him now, who wouldn't leave the sod. No what I don't understand why he would do that, he had a loving wife, a good home and a kid. I knew the boy was stupid but I didn't know he was that stupid. She was too good for him anyway far too smart to be settled down with someone who only ever appreciated it when he thought it could help him get better marks in class. He just didn't realize that he had something good I guess." Severus went right on pacing before turning back to Minerva.

"That Severus is where it indeed gets complicated; the problem was is that they wanted completely different things in life, for her at least. Ronald…." Snape sneered at the name. "Fine, Mr. Weasley wanted to have a Molly like figure for a wife, he wanted Miss Granger to be a stay at home wife and mother and have more than a couple of kids with her, whereas, Miss Granger wanted a career a couple of kids and a life of her own to lead with a husband who supported those decisions. Mr. Weasley didn't support Hermione and when I called to ask her about the job and he answered he told me she wasn't interested even though she'd been apprenticing with me for the last 3 years. After that he realized what he was up against and used that twit Miss Brown to get back at her and when she found out his plan backfired and she left him. In the process he was stuck with Miss Brown who he can luckily easily mold into the wife he wanted in Hermione. Although it's not my place to tell you any of this so you didn't hear it from me understand Severus?" the Potions Master simply nodded in understanding before sweeping out to go back to his quarters and think about what he'd just learned.

Back in her rooms Hermione was just waking up from her nap and discovered that dinner would be ready in about an hour which is when Minerva would be telling the rest of the staff that Hermione was taking over Transfiguration and her daughter would be joining them for the rest of the three weeks before the year started full swing and the students began arriving. "Hey there sleepy…" Came a small voice from the end of her bed

"Hey baby girl how was the library?" she asked her small daughter picking her up and putting her on the bed next to her and wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"It was good I got in a lot of reading and studying for when school starts." Rose said tucking her hair behind her ear before the wild mess decided to just fall forward again. Hermione gestured her to sit on the floor in front of her and summoned a hair tie from the bathroom they'd be sharing until term. "I saw a tall man there it was funny because at first he thought I might be you. Why do people keep doing that? Confusing us I mean, I know we look alike but for my eyes but you're hair is much flatter than mine and you're thinner and don't have so much baby fat as me in the face, not to mention you're taller."

"A tall man huh? Well I don't know what to say about that other than it was a professor or some member of the staff. But sweetie before mommy got taller and thinner and all of those things you said, I had hair so wild as yours and lots of baby fat and yes mommy was once as short as you. But when you're sitting like I assume you were in the library hunched over a book we're about the same height if people don't look at the floor to see that your feet don't quite reach like mine do. So people like the man who saw you would confuse us from behind like that." Hermione finished brushing her daughters wild and tangled locks before setting to braid it before they went down to the evening meal.

"Well that does make a lot of sense I do suppose. Thank you for clearing that up for me mum. Oh I have to tell you something by the way. The tall man I might have said too much in the library, you know how I cant help it but to give information auntie Minnie says I get it from you, when I told him you were sleeping but I could get you if he wanted to talk to you." Hermione put the tie at the end of the intricate French braid and turned her daughter around.

"What did you tell him Rosie?" Hermione asked sternly.

"Oh mama don't over dramatize you know I wouldn't spout out so much as to seriously embarrass you unless to family. I just may have mentioned the divorce, papa would deserve the world to know and no doubt they will when the prophet eventually gets a hold of the story the Rita Lady you aren't fond of does keep sending out for interviews." Rose said with a matter-of-fact tone rolling her eye when she called her mother dramatic.

"Rosie, you can't just tell everyone though I suppose I should give Rita that interview if it's just going to get out anyway. Oh well it's almost time for dinner so up you get, I fixed your hair." Hermione helped her daughter up off of the floor and warded the rooms before they left to the Great Hall.

All the way down Hermione was trying to make a quick inventory of all of the male faculty members at the school who were technically considered tall who might talk to her if they stumbled across her in the library by herself that Rose might be comfortable enough with to spill the beans about her divorce? She had told Rosie about the entire faculty a couple of years before but unless she had met them before some might still be intimidating to her and she wouldn't know their names. Hagrid was off the list because Rose had met him several times before when she came with Hermione when she was apprenticing with Minerva. She didn't know Remus yet and some especially an 11 year old would consider him tall but it was a full moon tonight so Remus would be nowhere to be found for the next couple of days. Filius Flitwick was out because of his VERY small stature. That left Severus and Filch neither the most likely prospect but Rose would be more intimidated by…. Oh shit she'd told Severus of all people Severus ran into her in the library, of course Filch didn't go near the library during the summer Holidays unless it was a necessity which for the most part it never was. Why of all people did he no have to know?

Hermione knew she'd never hear the end of it she could hear him now, "What did Mr. Weasley finally get tired of having a swotty little know it all for a wife? I'm surprised it took him so long." Or, "he had no brains to be with you in the first place who in thier right mind would want t marry a walking dictionary." Or worse, "Let me guess he couldn't stand how average you were so he wised up and decided to move on to something more appealing. Lord knows being the best friend of the Chosen One and one of the major War Heroes on top of it he could have any girl he chose, now he left you with a swotty little snot nosed kid because he realized he could do so much better. I wouldn't blame him poor guy, got saddled with you"

Little did she know these things were far from his mind and he took her side…?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rose watched her mother who had a face of extreme concentration that went just as fast to a face of extreme resignation. Rose wanted to know what was going on but decided not to push her luck. "Rosie hun," her mother began her voice all but dead Rose nodded as her only response. "Did the tall man you ran into wear all black." Rose nodded again, "Did he have long black hair?"

"Yes mama, why do you ask?" Rose said trying to figure out her mother, difficult often even for the intelligent eleven years old.

"It's nothing sweetie I was just clarifying, now please be on your bet behavior. We're here and I don't want the teachers to start off with a bad pinion of you." Hermione said brushing of her daughter's inquisition and straightening her skirt out before opening the doors and walking to the only table adorning the hall.

"Hermione dear welcome, and you too Rose please come and sit. Staff welcome our new Transfiguration teacher, you all remember Hermione from your classes please help her adjust nicely. Also meet Miss Granger's daughter Rose Weasley, she will be joining us here until term starts where she will then officially become your student." Minerva said reintroducing Hermione and acquainting Rose with the staff gathered around the table. Rose smiled and waved before turning to Hermione who was trying not to look too off put by the fact that the only two seats left were between Minerva and Severus and she wasn't about to let Rose sit next to the dark Potions Master.

Hermione led Rose to the table and pulled out the chair for her to sit next to Minnie before turning to her own seat to find Severus holding her chair out for her. This must have shocked more than just her because she heard scattered gasps from around the table. Snape wasn't known for his courteous nature. Hermione decidedly ignore it though it still bothered her, why on earth was he being nice and sat as he pushed her to the table gently before taking his own seat. The table filled with food just as they always did when school was in session.

"So I heard what happened." the low baritone from beside her said as she was piling food onto her plate. Hermione froze but keeping her composure slowly put down the serving spoon she had been using to put mashed potatoes on her already over full plate. "Is it true? Did you leave him?" she merely inclined her head coolly in the affirmative her eyes not leaving her food she held her breath waiting for his usual snide remark, the ones he saves specifically to make her feel like a lesser person. "He cheated right?" she just nodded again. "You did the smart thing, not unusual for you but it was the smartest thing I've ever known you to do." With that her professor went back to his food.

Hermione was shell shocked but didn't show it as she too went back to her food and made light conversation with her daughter and Minerva. "Mia dear, how have you been faring?" Minerva asked "I mean are you and Rosie settling well and did you nap well?"

"For me it's just like being back in school just a little different and my nap was comfortable, as for Rose she'd have to tell you she went to the library while I slept soundly in our rooms." Hermione said with what she hoped was a hint of a chuckle in her voice nudging her little girl with a smile on her face. Rose was behaving very well politely answering questions and refraining from shoveling her food into her face.

"Oh I've been just fine Auntie it's like home here too me since I've visited with mama so often" Rose said a huge grin on her face before going back to her overfull plate.

Severus tried to keep the amusement off of his face he knew he'd flustered Miss Granger even if she tried to hide it but it was sure that she was taking it all very well and very much in stride. She must be hurting more than she let on they were together a good 12 years immediately after the boy decided not to finished his education like the girl he married and took off straight for a job offered to him with his Order of Merlin at eighteen they were wed and at nineteen they had Rose. At thirty Hermione was still in her prime and it had to be killing her going through this.

As for the child she seemed to be taking all of it very coolly and logically almost with a sense of detachment. Either her father wasn't around much, which Severus was not about to doubt or he'd just never made a strong enough impression on her. The point was that she didn't seem very affected at all by the whole thing. He'd have to find a way to talk to the girl at a later point, mama bear would probably be watching the little scamp like a hawk for a while. Rose, her name he remembered, was a refreshingly, albeit know-it-all-like, honest child and with what he broke the ice with Hermione with, he knew with the resigned look on her face, that Rose had probably told her mother that it was her that spilled the beans about the divorce. Honest but detachedly uncaring except for how it's affecting Hermione, damn it he had to stop doing that, Miss Granger. He had to commend Rose for that she was caring and honest and knew that what happened between her parents was wrong and took the side of the entirely innocent party.

When dinner was finished Severus hurried down to his quarters and sat before his fire thinking and planning, he wanted a full understanding of the situation not just what he could glean from Minerva. And being Severus Snape he would find a way to get the information he wanted within bounds. He figured he'd start with Rose because Miss Granger was less than likely to willingly provide any information on the subject. But her little girl seemed to have a bit of a loose tongue and he knew now one place the little one would be likely to be found often. The same place one often found Miss Granger when she had been a student, studying even when it wasn't particularly needed, the girl really was a clone of her mom in so many ways, and just the thought brought a kind of a small smile to the face of the Dungeon Bat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Just as he suspected when he wandered into the library before Lunch the next day he found Miss Granger sitting at the table she normally occupied with her daughter. He knew it was going to be hard and he expected this to happen he would carefully wait and watch looking for his opportunity he'd find a way. He went back to his rooms and pondered how long it would take Hermione, damn it, Miss Granger to let her little girl wander about alone again. He didn't figure it would be too long if he just kept his distance.

An owl appeared at his window tapping lightly to be let in. Who in the world it would be Severus could not tell you. No one ever contacted him via owl, generally they used the floo or just came knocking on the door. He walked to the window and swept it open letting the majestic bird in to land on his side table he went back and took the letter from it. He was more shocked when it didn't fly off back through the window. He took the letter with him to the small kitchenette off to the side of his common area and got the bird a slice of ham on a plate. He tore open the seal and began to read the letter.

Professor Severus Snape,

Severus I hope this letter finds you well. To my understanding Hermione Granger is now employed at the school. I would ask a favor of you if you could because you are one of the few there I trust and the strongest I know, please look after and take care of Hermione and her daughter Rose they've been through a lot recently if you haven't found out by now. Please send a reply back with Zeus.

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter

Severus looked at the name signed across the bottom then back at the bird picking the ham slice to pieces. It figured that Potter would name his owl after the King of the Gods of Greece. He supposed he could do what was asked of him he knew what was said was true Miss Granger had been through a lot in the subsequent time before her arrival at the school. He picked up a quill and parchment and penned his reply.

Harold James Potter,

As interesting as I find the devotion of your esteem to my character it need not have been said. I am aware of Miss Granger's current plight and am in no rush to pretend otherwise. I do not agree with what Mr. Weasley the selfish and self proclaimed "hero" of a friend you have has done to his ex-wife and daughter, he has sunk far below the range of low in my books. I will though not gladly but respectfully take on the challenge you have bestowed upon me and look after the pair and protect them if need be while they reside here in the castle. I do however suggest you keep this news away from Miss Granger for she may very well take offence to the idea that you think she needs any sort of protector at the age of thirty.

You may however wish to inform Headmistress Minerva McGonagall of this new development because I will most assuredly need the help. Do not take lightly that Miss Granger would willingly spend so much time with me that I can keep a close enough watch without her daughter's dear Aunt Minnie's assistance. I won't be telling her because as you were the one who asked the favor of me it is not my place.

Severus Snape

He sealed the letter with a tap of his wand and tied the missive onto Zeus who having finished the ham looked up at the snarky Potions Master waiting for instruction. "Take this back to your master and if he attempts a reply to me feel free to pick at his hand with that sharp beak of yours. Now get on with you." If owls could smirk he thought he might've seen Zeus pull such a maneuver before he took off right back out the window he came, which Severus closed immediately after before going back to his musings. If all came down to it he may use Potter to achieve his ends with a private meeting off the school grounds. But pray Merlin it wouldn't.

Hermione stayed with her daughter throughout the day, they'd taken Lunch in their rooms with Minerva Hermione having cooked the meal herself in the kitchenette off the living area. There wasn't much small talk while Hermione discussed potential lesson plans with her former professor and closest friend. Rose sat by reading Hogwarts A History not really paying attention to the conversation. She'd be getting her lessons with the elder of the two women to prevent accusations of favoritism if she were to take the classes with her mother.

Granted the three of them knew that Hermione would treat rose the same as any other student when it came to school, parents and the other students would take up the controversial issue. It was simply better to snuff the flame before it started than to fuel the fire.

At dinner the conversation was scarce as Hermione was once more seated between Rose and Severus thus separated one more from Minerva. Snape however made no attempt at conversation with her this time around except to once ask her to pass the butter and thank her when she obliged.

"Hermione have you figured your lesson plans out yet or would you like some help?" Professor Sprout asked from Minerva's other side.

"I've got them laid out and ready I was going to have Minerva approve them after the meal. That is if you can Headmistress I could wait for tomorrow." Hermione replied finishing off the last of her plate. She hadn't eaten much her appetite had been out of sync for a few weeks now and she was waiting for it to pass, she wrote it off to the stress she'd been put through. She knew it was worrying Rose so she didn't let on about it.

"I'm quite alright with that dear I'll come to your rooms in about twenty or so minutes to go over them with you." Minnie replied sweetly looking at Hermione over Rose's head. "Plus it gives me time to spend with my favorite niece." She sent a smile to Rose who smiled back and finished the last of her plate before standing up with her mother and waving goodbye as they left the hall for their rooms.

"These are very well laid out Hermione dear, not a flaw to be found, modeled rather well after my own classes from when you were a student here with a bit of added flair. It's perfect I approve. Good job dear, now I must be off I have a meeting with Severus before I retire. Rosie sweetheart you should be off to bed yourself it's best to start preparing now for school rather than later and being late to your first lessons of the year." Minerva said after Hermione had shown her the plans for Transfiguration the next year. Rose smiled nodded and hugged Minerva before kissing her mum goodnight and heading for her room.

Hermione walked Minnie out and bid her a goodnight before returning to the fire and pouring herself a glass of firewhiskey….

* * *

><p>AN: Hello party people. Thank you for reading and thank you for the support I do like reviews so it would be wonderful if you just clicked that little button there at the bottom. Now I have anonymous review enabled so even if you read this and don't have an account your reviews too would be appreciated. I'll take constructive criticism but if I get flamed I will discontinue and delete this story. I don't take flames well and I'm quite sure that I never will. If you don't like it simply stop reading and go find a story more suited to your tastes.

With Love,

Your Southern Belle


End file.
